What Friends Are For
by storylover18
Summary: Derek's sick and Garcia pays a visit. *ONE-SHOT*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Just a little one-shot that I thought of while writing a chapter for ****Nobody's Perfect****. Enjoy!**

A delicate knock on the door aroused Agent Derek Morgan from his restless slumber. Having been plagued with the flu, he had to gather all his strength to get off of the couch and make his way to his door. Peering through the peep hole, he smiled to see Penelope Garcia standing on the other side of the door. He undid the lock and opened the door.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's worse than I thought." Garcia said, pushing past Derek and setting down several funky colored bags on the kitchen table. Derek closed and relocked the door.

"Honestly, Garcia, I don't know why you felt you had to come over. I told you on the phone that I was fine."

Garcia turned to face Derek.

"Yeah, I know, but most men lie about this sort of thing in attempts that no one will ask further questions because they don't like to have people hovering over them and they think that because they're all strong and mighty that they don't fall once and awhile."

"Excuse me?" Derek just stared at Garcia, not really catching anything that she had just said.

"Oh, never mind. Come on, you're going to bed." Garcia took his arm and guided the agent to his bedroom.

"Fine, but only if you go with me." Derek taunted as they walked through his apartment. Garcia sat him down and began tucking the quilts around him.

"You'd better watch it, mister. I'm your nurse now." Garcia said with a smile. Derek chuckled but it escalated into a cough. Garcia looked concerned.

"I'm fine, baby girl." Derek assured her.

"Yeah, right. Get some sleep."

Garcia turned off the light, leaving Derek Morgan smiling in the darkness.

Despite his protests to return to bed, Derek fell into a deep sleep quickly. He was out like a light when the phone rang an hour later. Not wanting it to wake Derek, Garcia answered.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Who is this?" A female voice asked on the other end of the line.

"This is Penelope Garcia. And who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Morgan. I'm Derek's mother." Her voice was stern.

"Oh, ma'am, please let me explain. This isn't what you think." Garcia said quickly, praying this conversation went the right way,

"Put Derek on, please."

"I can't, Mrs. Morgan."

"Why? Where is he? Is he okay?" Now Mrs. Morgan sounded worried.

"Calm down, Mrs. Morgan. Derek is safe but he has the flu. I was just checking in on him. We work together."

Mrs. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief that even Garcia could hear.

"Oh, well, thank you very much, dear, for taking care of Derek."

"You're quite welcome, ma'am. I assure you, he's in very good hands."

"I'm sure he is. He never stops talking about how good his team is."

Garcia smiled—that sounded about right.

"Thank you."

"No dear, thank you. Have Derek call me when he's feeling better."

"I will. Good-bye." Garcia hung up the phone, grateful that the call had gone well.

"Penelope?" Derek voice drifted in from the bedroom and Garcia hurried in.

"Hi." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed after turning on the lamp. Derek was leaning on his pillows, which he had propped up.

"Who was on the phone? Is there a case?" At the very thought, Derek tried to push the covers back and get up. Garcia gently pushed him back down and pulled the covers back up.

"No, there's no case. But even if there was one, there's no way you'd be going like this."

"So then who was on the phone?"

"Your mom."

"Oh."

"I told her you were sick and she wants you to call her when you're feeling better."

Derek nodded. "I will."

"Are you hungry? I have soup."

"Soup sounds great, Princess."

"Okay, one sec."

Garcia left and returned with a tray containing a bowl of soup, a glass of orange juice and two pills. Derek took the two pills, coughing as the orange juice stung his swollen throat.

"This is delicious." He said, after taking a couple bits of hot soup. Garcia smiled.

"Homemade."

Derek finished the soup and yawned.

"Well, you should rest. If you don't need anything, I'll be on my way." Garcia stood up holding the tray but Derek caught her wrist. Garcia looked down to see where they were touching.

"Please stay?" Derek asked. He would never say anything, but if having the flu meant having Garcia keep him company, he would gladly surrender to the illness. Garcia smiled.

"Sure."

A few moments later, Garcia returned to the bedroom. She went and snuggled up to Morgan, interlocking their arms.

"Baby girl, be careful. I don't want you to get sick." Derek cautioned. He didn't like complaining about the situation, but it seemed like the only fair thing to do.

"It's okay." Garcia said. "If I get sick, I'll have you to take care of me."

The two chatted until Derek finally slipped into sleep. Garcia didn't move. If staying is what she could do to make Derek Morgan feel better when he was sick, she would gladly do. After all, he would and had done the same for. Garcia snuggled down and soon fell asleep, thinking,

"_After all, what are friends for?" _

**Please review!**


End file.
